Learn To Love Again
by Queenbee1217
Summary: I wish I had love. I mean my family gives me love but I mean a guy. I need somebody to teach me to love again.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is the first chapter of my new story. It's actually not new I just remade it. It actually- you know what here is chapter one**

* * *

><p>So, it's my first day of school - new school - and I feel like I am in a new world. It is so busy. I've been pushed into a locker 5 times and I am so irritated.<p>

I go to the principal's office because I transferred. I Get there and I walk into the office. I tell the lady I transferred and she gives me my schedule and my locker combination. I go to my locker get the stuff I need and go to my first class.

Well clearly I was late. So I walk in the class and look around. I swear all eyes were on me. I walked over to the teacher and she told me to introduce myself. OMG, no this lady didn't . I walk to the middle of the class and just stood there. "Hi, I am Kasey Allen and I am from Miami, Florida. I just moved here because my parent got divorced. I am a Sophomore. Yeah, so…"

I go sit in the only open seat. I look over and I see brown eyes looking me up and down. I blush. He's kind of cute.

"Hi, I'm Jake." He says.

"As you might already know I'm Kasey." I extended my hand and when our hands touch I felt a spark. I pulled away and just looked at him. He looks back at mine and our eyes lock.

"Jake, Kasey is there going to be a problem with you two sitting next to each other." We looked up and shake our heads no. "Okay, then pay attention." We our now paying attention but we both keep stealing glances every once in awhile.

* * *

><p>It was now time for lunch. So I go to my locker and see Jake at his lock like right next to mine. This is the worst I already have all my first four periods with him. I walk up to my locker trying not to be seen but I got caught.<p>

"Hi, Kasey. Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" He ask.

He is so sweet. "Um, sure."

He gives me a nice smile and I smile back too. We walk to lunch in a awkward silence. I was about to say something but some boy walk up to Jake.

"What's up?" Says the guy.

I clear my throat and Jake and his friend look over. "Oh, Blaine this is Kasey and Kasey this is Blaine." We shake hands.

"Have you seen Katie by any chance?" Says Blaine.

"Uh, no. Why?" Jake says with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask her something?"

"What?"

"You are so noisy. I was going to ask her out."

"Did you ask me first?"

"Why do I have to ask you aren't her dad?"

"Yea, but I'm the closest thing she'll ever have to it." Blaine sighs.

"I'll just ask her later." Blaine walks away.

"Who's Katie?" I ask.

"She's my younger sister." He made it seem like she was really little.

"I'm not that younger than you Jake." Says a voice which makes me jump but not Jake.

"I know. But you are younger than me."

"By one year." Katie walks up next to me.

"Hi, my name is Katie and I am Jake's sister. What's your name?"

"I am Kasey. I just moved from Florida." Katie and I begin to talk about our lives and I already know that we are going to be best friends.


	2. Sleepover

**Okay, here is the second chapter of Learn To Love Again. Hope you like it! I do! Please review or PM.**

* * *

><p>"Katie, I have to tell you something." I say seriously.<p>

"What?" Says Katie.

"I'm in love with Jake."

Katie's mouthed dropped at the sound of Kasey liking her annoying brother. "Um… okay… I going to tell you a secret that you can't tell Jake."I say yes in response. "So, last week Blaine took me out on a date and he asked me to be his girlfriend… and I said yes."

Katie and I were squealing until there was a knock on the door. Katie got up and opened the door. There was Jake standing in the doorway. Katie turned around and winked at me. I threw a pillow at her. But she ducked and it hit grabbed the pillow and threw it back. I grabbed another pillow there it at Jake. We started to have a walked over to me. I got on top of the bed. He pulled me by my legs and I was on my butt in seconds. I started to laugh. Katie walked over and pushed Jake. He fell in to me and we kissed. Katie laughed and watched as the moment got more passionate.

"Jake, get off of Katie's friend." We all jumped and looked at Jessica (Katie's mom) "Jake go to your room. I'll come talk to you later." Jessica walked out of the left and went to his room. I fell back on to the bed and thought about the wonderful kiss.

* * *

><p>I was just getting up when I heard Katie on the phone trying to whisper.<p>

"Katie. Who are you talking to at,"I checked my phone. "8 in the morning."

Katie turned around on the bed and smiled. "Blaine."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to go back to sleep. I kept thinking about Jake. "Katie what's Jake number?" I asked. She gave me his number and I texted Jake. I hope I don't wake him.

Kasey: Hi

Jake: Who is this?

Kasey: Kasey. Did I wake you?

Jake: No. I was up thinking about you

Kasey: Me too

Jake: I think i'm starting to fall in love with you

Kasey: Me too

Jake: Would you like to go out Friday night?

Kasey: I would love to

"Katie, i'm going on a date with Jake." I turned back around.

"When?" Katie asked.

"Friday."

"Okay soon Friday i'll come over your house so we can get you all dressed up with make up and a pretty dress."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I am going back to sleep." I went back to sleep with ease.


	3. Monday

So, today is monday and I woke up 30 minutes late. So, I couldn't take a shower. I couldn't eat breakfast. I flew to school and almost got caught by the cops. I didn't even get to flat iron my hair. So, I put it in a ponytail. I made it to class 5 minutes before the bell rang.

"Kasey, you okay?" Jake asked.

"Nope… Okay so today my phone decided to not go off so I woke up 30 minutes late and I almost got caught speeding… oh and on top of that it's Monday." I said sarcastically.

He just looked at me. The bell rang and I looked I started to pay attention.

* * *

><p>Jake and I walked into our next period and I felt so bad about what I had said. We sat down and I looked at him. "Jake I am sorry about me being mean earlier."<p>

He smiled at me. "It's okay." I smiled back and hugged him. I pull away blushing. I can't believe I just hugged him. I was squealing in my mind. I so have to tell Katie about this.

At lunch Kasey sat next to Katie to tell her the big news(Big news to Kasey, small news to Katie)

"Katie! Katie! Katie!"

"What? What? What?"

She says looking at me knowing it's not big news. "I hugged Jake."

She looked at me plainly. "Seriously… You stopped me to tell me about you hugging Jake. The most annoying person on earth."

I gasped. "He isn't annoying. I love him."

Now, it was Katie's turn to gasp. "You just confess your love of my brother?"

"Umm… No I didn't." I heard her scream but is was muffled by the loud voices in the hall. I can't believe I just said that it just slipped out I guess. I run away from Katie and go to my locker. I put my stuff in and get my phone. I had a text from Jake. It read:

Are we still on for Friday night?

I blushed.

Of course.

I look up and she Jake standing next to me. "Hi." I said shyly.

"Hey." He smiled.

I was looking in my locker for my headphones but I couldn't find them. "I am going to go to my car . Really quick." He nodded and I started to walk away.


End file.
